


I Want To Be...

by FactorialRabbits



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mothers and Daughters, Tripple Drabble, having the same but slightly different conversation again and again, i have no idea how annoying this will be to read but I felt clever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactorialRabbits/pseuds/FactorialRabbits
Summary: If not a princess, what do you want to be, my daughter?





	I Want To Be...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I will even attempt all of the prompts, but this was inspired by two of the three prompts for 1st April by legendarium ladies april - 'in the mirror' and the poetry prompt, Portrait by Christina Olivares. The latter used more properly than the former.

A little girl, all in pink, dances between the mallorn trees. Her mother watches, singing the tune to which the girl moves, sighing as brambles rip her daughter’s dress. 

Turn and twist and dance and dance. 

On the morning marches, and there are lessons to be had and work to be done. 

“Come here, Princess.”

“I don't want to be a princess.”

“If not a princess, what do you want to be, my Nerwen?”

“I want to be respected.”

The mother changes the tune to something regal and proud and full of treelight. 

The girl smiles, and all is well. 

* * *

A little girl, all in white, dances between the mallorn trees. Her mother watches, singing the tune to which the girl moves, tutting as branches tear her daughter’s dress. 

Dance and dance and twist and turn. 

On the morning journeys, and there are lessons to be had and work to be done. 

“Come here, Princess.”

“I don't want to be a princess.”

“If not a princess, what do you want to be, my Celebrian?”

“I want to be loved.”

The mother changes the tune to something gentle and beautiful and full of moonlight. 

The girl grins, and all is well. 

* * *

A little girl, all in blue, dances between the mallorn trees. Her mother watches, singing the tune to which the girl moves, smiling as branches tear her daughter’s dress. 

Dance and twist and turn and dance. 

On the morning eases, and there are lessons to be had and work to be done. 

“Come here, Princess.”

“I don't want to be a princess.”

“If not a princess, what do you want to be, my Arwen?”

“I want to be happy.”

The mother changes the tune to something bright and cheerful and full of sunlight. 

The girl beams, and all is well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: If I recall correctly, mallorn trees grow in Aman, Lothlorien and somewhere else. The first of these drabbles is in Aman, the second two Lothlorien - Celebrian and Arwen are visiting.


End file.
